


Actually, We're OK

by PhilTrashNo164



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: (but this isn't about him), Banter, Episode: s03e11 Utopia, Episode: s03e12 The Sound of Drums, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Humor, M/M, Poor Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilTrashNo164/pseuds/PhilTrashNo164
Summary: Whilst Jack spends every second getting tortured, dying, reviving, getting tortured, dying, the Master’s sent the rest of Torchwood Three off on a “wild goose chase” in the Himalayas - and they have more fun than any of them would ever let on. It’s just a shame Jack’s not there with them. But then, this isn’t about him.





	Actually, We're OK

**Author's Note:**

> when I came up with this idea I thought it must surely have been done before, and waaay better than I could ever do it - but a search on AO3 came up with nothing! On ff.net I really recommend Meanwhile In The Himalayas by MadeElly. 
> 
> I’m thinking maybe eight 500 word chapters? But we’ll see.
> 
> (And if by any chance anyone actually read my other Torchwood fic and liked it --liked it??-- and is wondering when the hell I’ll next update, the answer is… eventually. Sorry)

Gwen’s saying, “God, this is _torture_. _£40_ for _one_ extra bag? Enough leg room for an _ant_? This, _this_ , is first class? Mr. Saxon could have at _least_ booked us onto a private plane-”

 

and beside her Owen is muttering, “Christ, we haven’t even taken off yet... The second we’re in the air I’m diving to my death-”

 

and seated behind them, Tosh has her headphones in, nose buried in a book, and no one’s going to hear from her the whole flight-

 

and next to her, in the window seat, Ianto is staring out onto the landing zone and thinking _Jack Jack Jack, are you OK, why did you leave, Jack, Jack, was it something I did/didn’t do, I’m sorry, are you OK, Jack, I know, with all that has happened… but you’ll come back, Jack, won’t you-_

 

and Jack? Jack’s not doing so great. But then, you already knew that. This isn’t about him.

 

The take-off goes well (Ianto keeps his eyes closed the whole time and is quite surprised to find himself still alive a couple of minutes later).

 

Ten minutes go by. Ianto tries to read a book, too, but the words blur together and make as much sense as if they were in Nepalese.

 

Tosh really isn’t being very conversational (though god knows what Ianto was imagining they were going to talk about for 12 _hours_ , seeing as their total talking-time so far in the whole history of knowing each other probably totals just 12 _minutes_ ) and Ianto really can’t handle the whole flight in silence - well, silence if he can ever tune out the sound of Gwen chattering away to some complete stranger sitting opposite her, and the grinding sound of Owen’s teeth, well, silence if he can ever tune out the sound of all his fears screaming in his head - so he pops his head over the top of Owen’s seat and says, “So,” (and he really draws that word out), “The Abominable Snowman.”

 

It gets a reaction, just like Ianto wanted. A long-suffering sigh and a hiss of frustration and a, “How many times, ‘The Abominable Snowman’ does _not_ fucking exist, nowhere in the email were we told it was ‘The Abominable Snowman’, I-” another sigh “-are you grown up enough for this job?”

 

(Owen makes little quotation marks with his fingers at every ‘The Abominable Snowman’)

 

“But can you _prove_ that TAS-” (yes, Ianto’s made a catchy little abbreviation, sue him) “- doesn’t exist?”

 

“Shut it, tea boy,” is all the response he gets. Which means he’s won.

 

The victory takes his mind off Jack. Just for a little.

 

(Ianto occupies every cell in Jack’s body, occupies his every thought that isn’t “pain”, “Martha”, “the Doctor”.

 

But we’re not talking about Jack)

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on tumblr at mysticalkoalamiracle! :))


End file.
